


bonding

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, matt's 14 n carson's 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	bonding

matt broke out of the kiss with his boyfriend, giving him a gentle smile that soon turned into a frown. "are you sure you wanna do this..?"

"yeah." 

matt smiled once again as he kissed carson's lips, undressing his younger boyfriend without breaking the contact. when carson was naked, matt got undressed as well.

the two boys sat on the bed uncomfortably, looking at each other's naked body. "what do we do now?" carson finally broke the silence. 

matt responded with a soft "i don't know." lips tugging into a frown once more.

"well.. my older brother, harrison, usually does this.." carson murmured as he pushed matt back onto the bed, sitting up on his knees. matt fell back on the sheets with a soft yelp, blue eyes looking up into hazel ones like a confused puppy.

"did i hurt you?" carson frowned, rubbing his boyfriend's pale skin in hopes to comfort him. matt shook his head no and the two smiled.

carson clumsily lifted matt's leg over his shoulder, chesnut hair falling over his face as he lined himself up to matt's hole. carson slowly moved into him, stopping inside when matt began to hiss out in pain. 

"are you okay?" carson lifted up his head, staring into his boyfriend's face who now had tears that pricked the corner of his eyes.

"i-it kinda hurts.." matt said shakily.

"do you wanna stop..?" carson whispered.

matt shook his head no. "maybe it'll feel better soon.."

carson waited a few minutes before he began to move his hips in and out of matt, like he accidentally walked in on his older brother doing to his girlfriend one time.

matt whimpered softly, grabbing onto the bedsheets as carson kept his slow pace. matt's whimpers eventually died down into small moans that made carson's face heat up.

carson took the moans as a sign that matt was enjoying it and picked up his speed, grunting lowly as he gripped onto his older boyfriend's plush thighs to steady himself.

"c-carson," matt moaned. "f-feels amazing.."

carson moaned, intertwining his hand with one of matt's, he then leaned down, kissing the older one's lips as he continued to thrust inside of him.

matt panted into carson's mouth until carson pulled away, feeling warmth in his belly he slammed into matt a few more times until he grunted loudly, cumming inside the older boyfriend. 

matt gasped as the cum entered him, unfamiliar with the sensation he looked up at carson in confusion and bliss, figuring that what he did wasn't bad since it didn't hurt like before.

"w-was that okay..?" carson whispered as he pulled himself out of matt, pushing his hair back out of his face and breathing heavily.

"ye-yeah, feels really nice.." matt mewled.

when carson caught his breath he smiled, giving matt a soft kiss on the lips. matt giggled, pulling carson's body down on top of his, causing the two lovers to accidentally bump heads.

carson whined in pain but soon after laughed, matt laughed along with him as he buried his head at the nape of his neck, sounds of matt's laughter muffled by carson's skin.

their laughter eventually died down due to exhaustion. they enjoyed how close their bodies were with each other and listening to each other's heartbeats. 

the sounds lulled the tired boys to sleep, lazily wrapping their arms around each other to get as close as possible. 


End file.
